Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда
В темное время на темной даче в темном туалете срал старпер и высрал бородатую рожу, похожую на жопу, назвали ее Вукижоп. Вырос он и создал в честь себя сайт с названием Вукижопия. Набрал туда наркош и бомжей работать. Стали писать на вукижопию всякий бред вранье, типа как дартдерьмейдер жил вечно, как пердел дерьматин, что у Гривуса 40 жен и тд. Засорял этот сайт интернет, вонь от него шла повсюду. Надоело это всем и появился Антивукижоп. Почитал он что тут пишут и пошел зад подтирать этой враниной-ссаниной. Настал день когда один из админов денсрал пошел срать, тем временем Антивукижоп залил его дом блевотиной и таким образом снесли туалет этот. И настало добро! ВУКИЖОПИЯ ЭТО ФУ! *Алек Гиннесс |music = Джон Уильямс |distributor = 20th Century Fox |release date = *25 мая 1977 *31 января 1997 (Специальное издание) |runtime = 121 мин. (оригинал) 125 мин. (Специальное издание) |budget = $ 11,000,000 |imdb = (tt0076759) |canon = G |language = |timeline = 0 ДБЯThe Essential Reader's Companion (35 GrS)The Essential Atlas |era = *Восход Империи *Восстание |preceded by = Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов |followed by = Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар }} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» ( ), впервые вышедший на экраны под названием «Star Wars», — приключенческий фантастический фильм, 1977 года, сценаристом и режиссером которого был Джордж Лукас. Это первый фильм, из шести, положивший начало саге «Звёздные войны». Два последующих фильма показывали дальнейшие развитие событий, берущих начало в этом фильме. В дальнейшем, вышли ещё три части, так называемая трилогия приквелов, в которой показаны события произошедшие, согласно внутренней хронологии франшизы, до событий «Новой надежды». Использование новаторских на то время спецэффектов, оказало огромное влияние на дальнейшее развитие кинематографа, и сделало первый фильм одним из самых успешных фильмов в истории. В 1989 году фильм был одним из первых выбран для сохранения в Библиотеке Конгресса и внесён в Национальный реестр фильмов. События фильма происходят спустя 19 лет после образования Галактической Империи. В это время уже закончено строительство «Звезды Смерти» — оружия, способного уничтожить планету. Принцесса Лея Органа, лидер Альянса повстанцев, похитившая планы супероружия, была схвачена и помещена под стражу на «Звезде Смерти». В это время на пустынной планете Татуин молодой фермер Люк Скайуокер встречает Оби-Вана Кеноби — старого отшельника, много лет жившего в уединении. Когда дом Люка сжигают, а его дядю и тётю убивают, Оби-Ван начинает тренировать Люка как джедая, и они, вместе с Ханом Соло, Чубаккой, C-3PO и R2-D2, осуществляют попытку спасения принцессы из имперского плена. Вдохновлённый такими фильмами как сериал про Флэша Гордона и самурайскими фильмами Акиры Куросавы, а также работой Джозефа Кемпбелла «Герой с тысячью лицами» и книгами Фрэнка Герберта из цикла «Дюна», молодой Лукас начал работу над «Звёздными войнами» в 1974 году. Имея производственный бюджет в размере 11 миллионов долларов США, выпущенный 25 мая 1977 года фильм, стал одним из самых успешных за всю историю, собрав $215 миллионов в США и $337 миллионов за границей только за время премьерных показов в кинотеатрах, а так же получил несколько престижных наград, в том числе выиграл в семи из одиннадцати номинаций на премию «Оскар». Фильм переиздавался несколько раз, иногда с существенными изменениями. Самые существенные были внесены в 1997 году для Специального издания и в DVD издании 2004 года, в которых были изменены CGI эффекты и переделаны некоторые сцены. Эта версия фильма была выпущена в формате Blu-ray в сентябре 2011 года. Вступление Сюжет Предпосылки Во вступлении к фильму говорится о том, что на момент освещённых фильмом событий Галактика находилась в состоянии Гражданской войны. Используя информацию из Расширенной Вселенной, можно подробно узнать об этих событиях. А конкретнее, о том, как Альянс повстанцев одержал свою первую крупную победу - успешно заполучил планы секретного оружия Империи «Звезды Смерти». Спустя девятнадцать лет после событий «Мести ситов», Галактическая Империя во главе с императором Палпатином, держит всю Галактику в железном кулаке. Но не бывает империй без сопротивления. Альянс повстанцев, используя обширную и крайне эффективную ботанскую шпионскую сеть, узнал о строительстве «Звезды Смерти» - невероятно мощной космической станции, оснащённой суперлазером, способным уничтожать целые планеты. На борту «Звезды смерти» пленные повстанцы смогли поднять бунт и получить доступ к техническим данным станции, в это время, бывшему служащему империи, а ныне агенту повстанцев Кайлу Катарну, удалось получить часть данных о станции. Последнюю часть планов секретной станции добыла Бриа Тарен и эскадрилья «Красная рука», во время Битвы при Топраве. Эти данные были переданы на корабль члена Галактического Сената принцессы Леи Органа - «Тантив IV», в то время как 501-й легион, под командованием Дарта Вейдера, преследовал повстанцев на Полис-Масса. Вскоре оборонительные силы повстанцев были разбиты. Спустя какое-то время имперцы раскрыли истинный смысл действий повстанцев, и направили звёздный разрушитель «Опустошитель», под личным командованием Вейдера, на захват «Тантива IV» и захватили его над планетой Татуин, куда направлялась принцесса Лея. Там она надеялась заручиться помощью Оби-Вана Кеноби - бывшего джедая, скрывавшегося на планете и присматривавшего за молодым Люком Скайуокером. Самый отчаянный час галактики thumb|left|250px|Звездный разрушитель «Опустошитель» преследует «Тантив IV» Эти события предшествовали началу фильма. Фильм начинается с того момента, как штурмовики 501-го легиона берут «Тантив IV» под свой контроль и Дарт Вейдер входит на борт корабля чтобы лично найти украденные данные. Разъярённый Вейдер допрашивает капитана Антиллеса, схватив его за шею, в итоге капитан умирает от удушения, так и не дав ответа. Затем штурмовики находят прятавшуюся на корабле Лею и выстреливают в неё из оглушающего бластера. Прежде чем поместить принцесу под охрану, Вейдер также спрашивает её о нахождении секретных данных. Но Лея успевает спрятать чертежи, записав их в дроида R2-D2, который должен доставить их к Кеноби, вместе с посланием о помощи. Не получив ответа от принцессы, Вейдер отдаёт приказ отправить сообщение в Имперский Сенат на Корусанте о том, что корабль был уничтожен вместе со всеми находившимися на борту. Дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO покидают корабль в спасательной капсуле, которая доставляет их на планету Татуин. R2-D2 и C-3PO, оказавшись на планете, разделились, но позже оказываются "воссоединены", попадая в плен к джавам. Судьба Люка thumb|300px|[[Оби-Ван Кеноби рассказывает Люку Скайуокеру об его отце и его судьбе]] Дроиды были куплены у джав добытчиком влаги Оуэном Ларсом и его племянником Люком Скайуокером. Позже R2-D2 сбегает из дома Люка в поисках Оби-Вана Кеноби, которого считает своим хозяином. На следующий день Люк и C-3PO отправляются на поиски R2, но попадают в западню, устроенную народом песков. На помощь Люку и его дроиду приходит Оби-Ван Кеноби, или Бен Кеноби, как его знает Люк. После спасения с использованием имитации звуков под рёв крайт-дракона, Оби-Ван отводит путников к себе домой. Там Люк узнаёт, что Оби-Ван был другом его отца и получает отцовский световой меч. Затем Оби-Ван рассказывает Люку о том, что его отец был предан и убит джедаем по имени Дарт Вейдер. После того, как случайно воспроизвелось сообщение принцессы Леи, записанное в память R2-D2, Оби-Ван просит Люка отправиться с ним на Альдераан. Но Люк отказался. Однако, после того как он нашёл своих тётю и дядю убитыми отрядом штурмовиков, отправленных на поиски дроидов, он изменил своё решение и согласился отправиться с Кеноби. Люк, Оби-Ван и два дроида отправились в Мос-Эйсли, чтобы найти корабль способный доставить их на Альдераан, родную планету принцессы Леи. В одной из кантин Мос-Эйсли они встречают контрабандиста Хана Соло и его первого помощника вуки Чубакку, которые за 17000 кредитов, две тысячи сразу и пятнадцать по прибытии, соглашаются доставить их на Альдераан, на своём корабле «Тысячелетний сокол». После небольшой потасовки со штурмовиками Империи и наёмниками хатта Джаббы, «Сокол» сумел взлететь с космодрома Мос-Эйсли и, прорвавшись сквозь имперскую блокаду, взять курс на Альдераан, не подозревая, что планета была безжалостно уничтожена Империей. Спасение принцессы left|thumb|250px|Герои впервые видят «Звезду смерти». Выйдя из гиперпространства, Хан Соло и его пассажиры оказываются в, как им сначала показалось, астероидном поле, находящимся на месте Альдераана. Планета была разрушена «Звездой Смерти», по приказу гранд-моффа Таркина, который таким образом хотел продемонстрировать мощь Империи. Не успев скрыться, «Тысячелетний сокол» попал под действие притягивающего луча и был доставлен на космическую станцию. Используя контрабандистские тайники, команда «Сокола» смогла остаться незамеченной во время сканирования корабля и устроить засаду на двух имперских штурмовиков, приставленных охранять корабль. Переодевшись в броню штурмовиков, Хан и Люк начали поиски способа покинуть станцию. Оби-Ван отделился о группы, чтобы отключить луч захвата. В процессе сканирования имперской сети, R2-D2 обнаружил запись о том, что принцесса Лея находится в заключении на борту станции. Люк убеждает Хана и Чубакку в том, что они должны спасти принцессу, пообещав им солидное вознаграждение. С большой неохотой Хан и вуки соглашаются. План Люка состоял в том, чтобы проникнуть в тюремный блок AA-23 под видом конвоя переводящего заключённого, которого изображал Чубакка. План Люка сработал, им удалось беспрепятственно пройти по станции до тюремного корпуса, где содержалась принцесса. Но попав внутрь, они ненамеренно подняли тревогу. Спасение принцессы прошло успешно, однако путь отхода был отрезан штурмовиками, и Лее пришлось самой придумывать путь отступления. Бластерным выстрелом она разрушила решётку мусоропровода и четверо героев друг за другом, попутно отстреливаясь от явившихся на сигнал тревоги штурмовиков, бежали из тюремного блока через шахту мусоропровода. right|thumb|200px|Люк, Лея и Хан отстреливаются от штурмовиков К несчастью, шахта мусоропровода привела их в мусоросборник, который оказался обиталищем дианоги. Почти сразу после попадания четверых героев в мусоросборник, дианога утаскивает Люка под воду, но вскоре отпускает, когда служащие станции догадались, куда скрылись беглецы и активировали мусороуплотнитель. Когда стены начали сдвигаться. Люк связался по комлинку с C-3PO, прося его как можно скорее отключить уплотнитель. R2-D2 удаётся отключить механизм уплотнителя в самый последний момент, но не смотря на это, C-3PO всё же решил что его хозяин и его друзья мертвы, приняв крики радости за предсмертную агонию. Выбравшись из мусоросборника, четверо героев направляются к «Тысячелетнему соколу», надеясь что Оби-Вану удалось отключить притягивающий луч, но на пути к кораблю они сталкиваются с отрядом штурмовиков. Самопожертвование и победа left|250px|thumb|''«Ты не победишь. Если поразишь меня, я стану сильнее чем ты можешь себе представить.»'' В это же самое время, судьба свела Оби-Вана с Дартом Вейдером. И снова Оби-Ван сошёлся в схватке со своим бывшим падаваном, но на этот раз он пожертвовал собой, позволив Вейдеру убить себя, и тем самым соединившись с Силой. Увидев смерть Кеноби, Люк в ярости от ужаса и горя кинулся было на Вейдера, но его удержали и, отстреливаясь от штурмовиков, герои вернулись на «Тысячелетний сокол». После схватки с эскадрильей TIE истребителей(4 штуки), «Тысячелетний сокол» прибыл на базу Повстанцев на Явине IV и доставил информацию, хранившуюся в R2-D2. На основе полученных данных генерал Додонна cпланировал атаку на «Звезду смерти», участие в которой приняли пилоты добровольцы и, в частности, Ведж Антиллес. Однако, как того и боялся Люк, Хан улетает получив обещанную награду. 250px|thumb|Истребители Повстанцев летят к Звезде Смерти Вскоре начинается атака на «Звезду Смерти», которая вплотную приблизилась к базе повстанцев на Явине IV. Ударная группа истребителей должна нанести удар в единственное слабое место космической станции - узкую вентиляционную шахту, ведущую прямо в реактор, и надо успеть это сделать до того, как боевая станция разрушит Явин IV. К тому времени, как истребители Альянса достигли поверхности станции, большая часть ударной группы была уничтожена имперскими истребителями, в том числе был сбит и истребитель друга Люка Биггса Дарклайтера, которого сбило звено истребителей, ведомое лично Вейдером. left|250px|thumb|Взрыв «Звезды Смерти». В тот момент, когда усовершенствованный TIE истребитель Вейдера открыл огонь по крестокрылу Люка, вернулся Хан, и на «Тысячелетнем соколе» атаковал имперцев с тыла, уничтожив эскорт Вейдера, и подбив его истребитель, вынудив того выбыть из битвы. Не имея больше препятствий, Люк, следуя голосу Кеноби, используя Силу почувствовал нужный момент и сбросил протонные торпеды, которые попали точно в узкое двухметровое отверстие вентиляционной шахты ведущей в реактор «Звезды Смерти». Взрыв реактора уничтожил боевую станцию. 250px|thumb|Награждение героев Битвы при Явине Немногие оставшиеся в живых пилоты (Ведж. Люк, Хан с Чубаккой и Киян Фарлендер-пилот «Y-wing»-а) вернулись на Явин IV, где произошёл большой праздник в честь победы и торжественное вручение наград героям Хану Соло и Люку Скайуокеру. (Хотя Чубакка не удостоился награды в фильме, в новеллизации «Новой надежды» он так же получает награду). Последствия left|thumb|200 px|Жёсткая посадка Вейдера на Ваале Расширенная Вселенная позволяет взглянуть на события, произошедшие сразу после окончания фильма. В результате повреждений, полученных от «Тысячелетнего сокола», TIE истребитель Дарта Вейдера разбился на планете Ваал. По пути к имперскому ретрансляционному аванпосту V-798, Вейдер подвергся нападению злобных созданий, обитавших на планете, но в конечном итоге ему удалось добраться до шаттла, который доставил его на Корусант, где он столкнулся с недовольством Императора Палпатина, вызванным неспособностью Вейдера остановить повстанцев. После этого Вейдер продолжил свою миссию по поиску новой базы Альянс. Поиски привели его на планеты Ултаар и Центарес. right|thumb|150 px|Уничтожение базы Повстанцев на Явине Во многих источниках: книгах, комиксах и видеоиграх - была показана ответная атака Империи на Явин IV, из-за чего Альянсу повстанцев пришлось эвакуироваться с планеты, чтобы избежать имперской расправы. Альянс долгое время находился в поисках планеты для новой базы, пока их поиски не завершились на планете Хот. Съёмочная группа В главных ролях thumb|250px|Харрисон Форд (Хан Соло), Дэвид Проуз (Дарт Вейдер), Питер Мейхью (Чубакка), Кэрри Фишер (принцесса Лея), Марк Хэмилл (Люк Скайуокер) и Кенни Бэйкер (R2-D2) *Дарт Вейдер — Дэвид Проуз; озвучка Джеймс Эрл Джонс *Люк Скайуокер — Марк Хэмилл *Лея Органа — Кэрри Фишер *Оби-Ван «Бен» Кеноби — Алек Гиннесс *Хан Соло — Харрисон Форд *Уилхафф Таркин — Питер Кашинг *Чубакка — Питер Мейхью Роли исполняли *C-3PO — Энтони Дениэлс *R2-D2 — Кенни Бейкер *Банта — слон Марджи *Беру Ларс — Шелаг Фрезер *Биггс Дарклайтер (Красный 3) — Гэррик Хэгон *Боба Фетт — Марк Остин (специальное издание) *Бреа Тонника — Кристин Хьюитт *Ванден Уиллард — Эдди Байрн *Ведж Антиллес (Красный 2) — Денис Лоусон *Вухер — Тэд Бёрнет *Вьослия — Бэрри Копинг *Гарвен Дрейс (Красный-Лидер) — Дрю Хенли *Гаруф Лафу — Питер Даймонд *Гариндан — Сэди Иден *Гридо — Мария Де Арагон (в титрах не значится); озвучка Ларри Уорд (в титрах не значится) *Даин Джир — Эл Ламперт *Датча *Девиш Крейл (Золотой 5) — Грэм Эшли *Дел Горен — Бёрнелл Такер *Джабба Хатт *Джас Пур — Ким Фолкинбург *Джек Тоно Поркинс (Красный 6) — Уильям Хуткинс *Дженни — Дженни Крессуол *Джон Д. Брэнон (Красный-4) — Джек Клэфф *Джон Вандер (Золотой-Лидер) — Ангус Макиннес *Дик — Джей Бенедикт (удалённые сцены) *Доикк На'тс — Фил Типпетт *Дроид питания — Расти Гофф *Касс *Кассио Тагге — Дон Хендерсон *Кейб — Бэрри Гном и Расти Гофф *Кетвол — Хоуи Уид *Корнелиус Эвазан — Элфи Кёртис *Конан Антонио Мотти — Ричард ЛеПарментье *Кэми — Ку Старк (удалённые сцены) *Лейз Лонознер — Энтони Форрест (удалённые сцены) *Лисаб Сирлн — Пэм Роуз *Мелас — Хоуи Уид *Момау Надон — Йон Берг *Морадмин Баст — Лесли Скофилд *Мосепп — Анетт Джонс *Муфтак — Лэин Лиска *Набрун Лейдс — Янис Буршет *Надоннис Праджи — Джордж Рубичек *Небит — Джек Пёрвис *Неизвестный инженер — Питер Рой *Неизвестный пилот — Джон Чепман *Ослео Преннерт — Лорне Питерсон *Оуэн Ларс — Фил Браун *Райкар Райжерд — Маркус Пауэлл *Реймус Антиллес — Питер Геддис *Пелло Скрамбас — Эдди Эддон *Пол Трейдам — Питер Самнер *Понда Баба — Томми Илсли *Сай'торр Кал-Фас — Питер Старджеон *Свилла Корей — Мэнди Мортон *Сенни Тонника — Анджела Стрейнис *Такил — Альф Мэнган *Танбрис — Энди Брэдфорд *Терон Нетт (Красный 10) — Роберт О'Махони (в титрах не значится) *Тех Мо'р — Йон Берг *Тири (Золотой-2) — Джереми Синден *Тринто Дуаба — Сало Гарднер *Тоус Каа — Эрика Симмонс *Туку — Дайана Сэдли Уэй *Хиджа — Джон Форджхэм *Хрчек Кал-Фас — Роберт Денхэм *Шанн Чайлдсен — Малькольм Тирни *Элаек Рю (Красный 7) — Майкел Миллз *Ян Додонна — Алекс Маккриндл Съёмочный коллектив Миниатюрщики и специалисты по визуальным эффектам Команда работающая над Специальным изданием Industrial Light And Magic Появления *Андж Завор *Арлейл Скус *Арул Хексотрофон *Бейл Престор Органа *Беру Уайтсан Ларс *Биггс Дарклайтер *Боб Хадсол *Боба Фетт *Боело *Болван *Бом Вимдин *БоШек *Браконнор Бакиска *Брен Кверси *Бреттон *Бринди Тручонг *Ванден Уиллард *Ведж Антиллес *Вентон Чан *Винди Старкиллер *Ворен На'ал *Вуллф Юларен *Вухер *Вьослия *Гален Торг *Гарвен Дрейс *Гариндан *Гаруф Лафу *Гела Юинс *Гренвик *Гридо *Грондорн Мьюз *Дайс Ибегон *Данз Борин *Данник Джеррико *Дарое *Датча *Даш *Дебноли *Девин Кант *Декс (штурмовик) *Дел Горен *Джабба Десилийк Тиуре *Джас Пур *Джек Нкик *Джек Тоно Поркинс *Танк *Дженни *Джон Вандер *Джон Д. Брэнон *Дикон Эсо *Дик *Доикк На'тс *Дэвин Фелт *Дэвиш Крейл *Дэйн Джир *Дюрон Виртаг *Езенк *Забвен *Зак *Йаса *Йерка Миг *Икабель Г'онт *Кай *Кал'Фалнл К'ндрос *Кардью'сай'Маллок *Карисо Смадис *Карой Д'улин *Касс *Кассио Тагге *Каф Требланк *Кейб *Кетуол *Китик Кид'как *Киян Фарлендер *Команда сканирования BT-445 *Командир экипажа повстанцев *Конан Антонио Мотти *Эвазан *Ку *Кэми Лонознер *Лак Сиврак *Ларин Кар'н *Лепира *Лея Органа *Лисаб Сирлн *Лэйз Лонознер *Люк Скайуокер *Майфель *Махл *Мелас *Мерк Санлет *М'ийёом Онит *Мио *Мод Террик *Мозеп Биннид *Момау Надон *Морадмин Баст *Мортс Верль *Муфтак *Набрун Лейдс *Надоннис Праджи *Налан Чил *Небит *Невар Ялнал *Неизвестные повстанцы операторы станции массасси *Неизвестные члены персонала станции массасси *Неизвестный GNK дроид (Ферма Ларсов) *Неизвестный агент Имперской службы безопасности *Неизвестный готал в коричневой робе *Неизвестный гусеничный дроид WED-15 (Ферма Ларсов) *Неизвестный дроид R2 (Явин) *Неизвестный имперский офицер (Звезда Смерти I) *Неизвестный морсирианин (Кантина Чалмуна) *Неизвестный офицер повстанец станции массасси *Неизвестный офицер стыковки *Неизвестный попрошайка в Мос-Эйсли *Неизвестный приспешник *Неизвестный родианец 1 (Док 94) *Неизвестный родианец 2 (Док 94) *Неизвестный родианец 3 (Док 94) *Нова Стил *Найятаан *Нэйт *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Ослео Преннерт *Оуэн Ларс *Охвун Де Маал *Палпатин *Пашна Старкиллер *Пелло Скрамбас *Пол Трейдам *Понда Баба *Понс Лимбик *Почвенко *Прескотт *Райкар Райжерд *Райл Торсин *Реймус Антиллес *Ригеск *Ррр'ур'Р *РР'урууррр *Сай'торр Кел Фас *Сан'ил И'де *Сарисс *Свайлла Корей *Таджис Дармин *Такил *Танбрис *Тедит *Тедн Дахаи *Терон Нетт *Теч Мо'р *Тзизввт *Тинн Гренит *Тир Таскин *Тири *Торент *Тоусс Хаа *Тринто Дуаба *Туку *Уилхафф Таркин *УРоРРуР'Р'Р *Ур'Ру'р *Ууткик *Фейн Госпик *Фелтиперн Тревагг *Фигрин Д'ан *Фирин Моретт *Хан Соло *Харджи *Хем Дейзон *Хет Нкик *Хиджа *Хол Оканд *Хрчек Кал-Фас *Чалл Бекан *Чачи Де Маал *Чубакка *Чэд Хилз *Шада Д'укал *Шанн Чайлдсен *Эврам Ладжай *Элаек Рю *Элис Хелрот *Дарт Вейдер *Энджиккет *Энфилд *Юилхоу *Ян Додонна |creatures= *Банта — слон Марджи *Большой крайт-дракон *Вомп-крыса *Гхххк *Джерба *Дианога *Кинтанский страйдер *М'оннок *Нг'ок *Ронто *Рососпинник *Скарриер *Слизняк К'лор *Хауджикс |droids= *IT-O *Автономный минный заградитель LIN *Астромеханический дроид серии R1 *Астромеханический дроид серии R2 *Астромеханический дроид серии R3 *Астромеханический дроид серии R4 *Астромеханический дроид серии R5 *Бинарный гидромеханический дроид Mini-Huvicko/Yuzabi *Бинарный дроид CLL-8 *Боевая дистанционка Marksman-H *Гусеничный дроид WED-15 *Гусеничный септоидный дроид WED-15l *Дроид питания EG-6 *Дроид питания GNK *Дроид серии ASP **Дроид-рабочий ASP-7 *Дроид-ремонтник влагоуловителя *Дроид-скребок *Дроид-часовой Марк IV *Коммуникационный дроид серии CZ *Обслуживающий дроид KPR *Охранный дроид BT-16 *Протокольный дроид RA-7 *Протокольный дроид серии 3PO *Реакторный дрон Марк II *Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 |events= *Войны клонов *Галактическая гражданская война **Операция «Небесный крюк» ***Битва при Топраве ***Первая битва при Татуине ***Уничтожение Альдераана ***Спасение со «Звезды Смерти I» ***Битва при Явине |locations= *Центральные Миры **Система Альдераана ***Альдераан **Кореллия **Корусант *Звезда Смерти I **Уровень 5 ***Коридор Шесть ***Тюремный блок AA-23 ****Камера 2187 ***Уплотнитель мусора 3263827 **Блок задержанных 1138 **Ангар 327 **Диспетчерская Ангара 327 ***Кабинет поставок **Центральное ядро «Звезды Смерти» ***Секция N-Шесть ****Шахта генератора притягивающего луча ****Входящая зона ****Уровень 6 шахтного коридора ядра *****Притягивающий луч 12 **Уровень 4 военного коридора **Техобслуживание **Меридианный каньон ***Квадрант D **Путепровод ***Зал заседаний Звезды Смерти **Сектор «Тета» ***Управление огнём турболазера *Внешнее Кольцо **Дантуин ***База на Дантуине **Система Хиндазар **Систем Хоруз **Кессель ***Космические шахты Кесселя **Система Тату ***Гоумрассен ***Гермесса ***Татуин ****Аудессианские просторы ****Дюнное море *****Жилище Бена Кеноби *****Западное Дюнное море *****Соляные равнины Великого Чотта ******Анкорхед ******Ферма Ларсов ******Станция «Тош» *****Большое плато Месра ******Мос-Эйсли *******Кантина Чалмуна *******Торговые объединения *******Мемориал катастрофы *******Таможенный дом *******Монастырь Измерение-U *******Док 94 *******Улица дюн *******Внутренняя улица на окраине *******Универсальный магазин Люпа *******Кантина «Фиксация метана» *******Новый квартал *******Старый квартал *******Внешняя улица на окраине *******Внешняя улица Кернера *******Шаб-квартира Quebe-Luxfause Systems *******''Спидеры космопорта'' *******Прямая улица *******Убриккианская торговая башня *****Возвышенность Хубба *****Возвышенность джав *****Юндленская пустошь *****Южный хребет *****Ксларопические бесплодные земли **Система Явин ***Явин ***Явин IV ****Великий храм ****Большой зал аудиенций ****Стратегический центр ***Явин VII ***Явин VIII ***Явин XIII |species= *Абиссины *Адвозжеки *Аквалиши *Анзаты *Арконы *Биммы *Биты *Бриззиты *Водраниты *Вуврианы *Вуки *Гивины *Горфа *Готалы *Дашейды *Деваронцы *Дефелы *Джавы *Дор-наметианцы *Дуросы *Заврины *Иторианцы *Катары *Кирааши *Куары *Кубазы *Куор'савы *Лутриллианцы *Люди *Мантельские саврипы *Морсириане *Нимбанцы *Паситхипы *Ранаты *Родианцы *Сакияне *Сарканы *Синитины *Сниввианы *Стенские оборотни *Телзы *Тускены *Флорнские лампроиды *Хатты *Х'немте *Чадра-фан *Шиставанены *Ям'рии |vehicles= *TIE Усовершенствованный x1 *V-35 «Курьер» *«Вдовствующая королева» *Гоночный свуп Air-2 *Десантный корабль типа «Часовой» *Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» *Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-Wing» *Звёздный истребитель TIE/ln *Звёздный крейсер *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» *Корвет CR90 *Кореллианский звёздный разрушитель *Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 *Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-2400 *Лэндспидер 9000 Z001 *Лэндспидер A-1 *Лэндспидер X-34 *Небесный прыгун T-16 *«Звезда Смерти I» *Перевозчик персонала повстанцев *Перевозчик спайса *Песчаный краулер *Свободный спидер-аэротакси TX-3 *Свуп Flare-S *Составной крейсер *Спасательная капсула класса 6 *Спортивный лэндспидер XP-38 *Средний транспорт GR-45 *Улучшенный летун A-1 *Чёрная эскадрилья |organizations= *Адмирал *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Высшее командование Альянса ***Вооружённые Силы Альянса ****Армия Альянса ****Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса *****Золотая эскадрилья *****Красная эскадрилья ****Почётный караул повстанцев *Капитан *Полковник *Конгрессмен *Капрал *Галактическая Империя **Император Галактики **Мофф ***Гранд-мофф **Имперская академия **Имперские Вооружённые Силы ***Имперский флот ****Имперская флотская пехота *****Солдат Имперского флота ******Солдаты Звезды Смерти ****Чёрная эскадрилья ****Имперский стрелок ****TIE пилот ***Штурмовой корпус ****37-е отделение ****501-й легион ****Пески пустыни *****Отряд «Альвен» *****Отряд «Дракс» *****Отряд «Зета» ****Песчаный штурмовик ****Штурмовик ***Верховный главнокомандующий **Имперская служба безопасности **Имперский Сенат *Галактическая Республика *Губернатор *Высший генерал *Джедай **Орден джедаев ***Мастер-джедай ***Младший джедай *Охотник на джедаев *Каджидик **Десилийк ***Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилийка Тиуре *Фигрин Д’ан и Модал Нодс *Принцесса *Сенатор *Ситы **Орден лордов ситов ***Тёмный лорд ситов ****Мастер-сит ****Сит-ученик |technology= *Бластерная винтовка E-11 *Бластерный пистолет DH-17 *Бластерный пистолет DL-21 *Бластерный пистолет SE-14C *Гадерффай *Ионный бластер *Карабин EE-3 (специальное издание) *Лёгкий автоматический бластер SE-14r (рекламный снимок) *Лёгкий автоматический бластер Т-21 *Мини-ионизационный пистолет *Оглушающие наручники *Пневматическое метательное орудие *Проектор притягивающего луча Q7 *Световой меч *Спортивный бластер «Защитник» *Суперлазер *Термальный детонатор *Турболазер *Тускенская винтовка *Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 *Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 *Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет Power 5 (рекламный снимок) *Ударная ракета ST2 *Шоковый луч *Энергетический арбалет |miscellanea = *Аквалишский язык *Аксидит *Альдераанский королевский пояс с символикой *Антарский язык *Бой на световых мечах **Сай ток *Бокке *Ботинки **Боевые ботинки **Дорожные ботинки **Сжатые ботинки *Бронежилет *Броня **Лётный шлем *Влагоуловитель GX-8 *Воронкообразный цветок *Вупиупи *Голубое молоко *Двоичный язык *Денскриз *Джавский торговый язык *Джавский язык *Диск имперского офицера *Документ о сохранности пассажиров *Дуний *Дуросский язык *Записи корабля *Игральный кубик *Импервий *Иторианский язык *Кваданиевая сталь *Кольцеобразная задвижка *Конденаторный кувшин росы *Кореллианские кровавые полосы *Кореллианский чёрный жилет *Лётные перчатки *Лётный костюм *Литой камень *Макробинокль MB450 *Медаль за храбрость *Механизм запряжки *Механическая рука 4-DOF *Молатор *Набедренная кобура *Набедренная подкладка *Наплечный мешок *Одеяния джедаев *Основной галактический язык *Песчаный перчатки *Пончо *Разведывательная вышка *Родианский язык *Рубашка *Сигара *Сила **Имитация звуков **Обман разума **Призрак Силы *Силовой генератор-расщепитель *Сленг охотников *Сумка с инструментами *Талзский язык *Таскенский язык *Традиционное платье королевской семьи Альдераана *Трубки Оби-Вана Кеноби *Туника татуинского фермера *Универсальный планетарный датчик *Универсальный ремень *Хаттский язык *Хром *Цветы *Чашка офицера штурмовиков *Шириивук *Шиставаненский язык *Штаны *Эмблема Имперского флота *Язык чандра-фан *Ящик BOSS }} За кулисами Производство Во время пост-продакшена своего предыдущего фильма «Американское граффити», Лукас неоднократно обсуждал концепцию «космической оперы» с продюсером Гари Кертцем. Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy Star Wars Trilogy Box Set DVD documentary, 2005 В январе 1973 года Лукас начал работу над этой идеей, и к маю подготовил 14-тистраничную заготовку с основной сюжетной фабулой нового проекта, предназначенную для киностудий. Из-за того, что действие должно было происходить в открытом космосе, история рассматривалась как «научная фантастика», не самый популярный жанр на тот момент. Чтобы как-то умилостивить кинобоссов, Лукас, позже, предложил сменить термин «космическая фантастика» на «космическое фэнтези». Свои ранние наброски Лукас представил на суд Universal Studios и United Artists, но обе студии отклонили проект. Лукас невзлюбил работу с крупными студиями ещё со времён двух своих предыдущих фильмов, «Американское граффити» и «THX 1138», которые были отредактированы по указанию выпускающей студии без его согласия. Но, так как без участия крупной студии осуществить проект было невозможно, он предложил проект, тогдашнему главе студии 20th Century Fox, Алану Лэдду младшему. Несмотря на то, что он плохо понял техническую сторону проекта, Лэдд признал талант молодого Лукаса. Позже, в интервью, Лукас говорил про Лэдда: «он инвестировал в меня, он инвестировал не в фильм». Лукас закончил работу над сценарием в мае 1974 года. Во время работы над проектом, образы главных героев претерпевали существенные изменения. На ранних этапах работы персонаж Люк Скайуокер был 60-ти летним генералом из рода гномов,The Characters of Star Wars Star Wars Original Trilogy DVD Box Set: Bonus Materials, 2004 а кореллианский контрабандист Хан Соло должен был быть большим зеленокожим монстром с жабрами. На создание Чубакки Лукаса вдохновила его собака породы аляскинский маламут, по кличке Индиана, который часто был «вторым пилотом» режиссёра, сидя на переднем пассажирском сидении автомобиля Лукаса. Сила, мистическая энергия, по первоначальной задумке была сконцентрирована в Кибер-кристалле, представлявшим из себя «галактический Святой Грааль». Конечный вариант сценария оказался слишком большим, чтобы уместить его в один фильм, но Лукас отказался сокращать его. Вместо этого он расширил первую треть сценария, по которой и снял фильм, оставив оставшуюся часть для последующих фильмов, тем самым фактически заложив основу оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн». Лукас нанял Ральфа Маккуорри - художника по концепт-арту, чтобы тот визуализировал некоторые сцены из сценария. Когда Лукас представлял свой сценарий перед представителями студии, он включил туда некоторые из работ Маккуорри. Руководство 20th Century Fox утвердила бюджет в размере $8.250.000, а положительные отзывы «Американского граффити» позволили Лукасу пересмотреть свой договор с Аланом Лэддом мл. и закрепить за собой права на фильм и его продолжения. Эта сделка позволила Лукасу сохранить за собой эксклюзивные права на все материалы по «Звёздным войнам», включая ненаписанные, и право на большую часть прибыли с продаж различной рекламной и сопутствующей продукции. штурмовики, идущие по следу R2-D2 и C-3PO.]] В 1975 году Лукас основал компанию Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), занимавшуюся разработкой визуальных эффектов, после того, как обнаружил, что студия 20th Century Fox распустила все свои отделы визуальных эффектов. Свою работу над «Звёздными войнами» команда ILM начала на складе в городке Ван-Найс, штата Калифорния. Для создания большинства визуальных эффектов использовались камеры контроля движения, создающие иллюзию размера, при использовании уменьшенных моделей и медленно движущиеся камер. Модели кораблей создавались на основе чертежей, выполненных Джо Джонстоном под координацией Лукаса, и рисунков Маккуорри. При создании моделей Лукас хотел отойти от «гладкости» научной фантастики, создавая «использованную вселенную», в которой все устройства, суда и здания выгладили ветхими и грязными.The Force Is With Them: The Legacy of Star Wars Star Wars Original Trilogy DVD Box Set: Bonus Materials, 2004 Съёмки начались 22 марта 1976 года в тунисской пустыне, где снимались сцены на планете Татуин, тогда же проект столкнулся с первыми трудностями. Съёмочная команда Лукаса отстала от графика в первую же неделю съёмок, причиной этому послужили редкий для Туниса ливень, неисправный реквизит и отказ электроники. Когда актёр Энтони Дениэлс впервые облачился в костюм C-3PO, то поранил левую ногу о его пластиковое покрытие. После окончания съёмок в Тунисе съёмочная группа переехала в более контролируемую обстановку, в Elstree Studios, рядом с Лондоном. Несмотря на это, серьёзные проблемы, связанные в основном с низкой заинтересованностью съёмочной группы в работе над проектом, продолжали возникать. Большая часть команды считала проект «фильмом для детей», поэтому они редко относились к своей работе серьёзно.Star Wars - The Legacy Revealed. The History Channel. May 2007 Позже, актёр Кенни Бейкер признался, что считал фильм провальным. Харрисон Форд считал фильм странным из-за того, что в нём была принцесса с булочками из волос и «гигант в костюме обезьяны», которого звали Чубакка. Также Форду не понравились сложные диалоги с труднопроизносимыми словами, по этой причине он сказал Лукасу следующую фразу: «Джордж, ты можешь набрать эту хрень, но ты точно не сможешь это выговорить». Во время съёмок у Лукаса были столкновения с оператором-постановщиком Гилбертом Тейлором, которого Гари Кертц называл «представителем старой школы» и «своенравным»''Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy''. Star Wars Trilogy Box Set DVD documentary, 2005 К тому же, имея большой опыт работы в независимом кинематографе, Лукас привык лично управлять большинством элементов фильма. Его указания по работе с камерой не были приняты Тейлором, который считал, что Лукас ограничивает его личное пространство своими указаниями. В конце концов Лукас был разбит из-за того, что ни костюмы, ни декорации, ни другие элементы фильма не соответствовали его изначальному видению концепции «Звёздных войн». Он стал редко разговаривать с актёрами, которые считали, что он требует от них слишком многого, отдавая им лишь короткие указания вроде «быстрее» и «интенсивнее». Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy Star Wars Trilogy Box Set DVD documentary, 2005 Лэдд предложил Лукасу помощь студии. Он был назначен членами правления из-за возросшего беспокойства по поводу увеличения бюджета. После того как команда на две недели отстала от производственного графика, Лэдд сказал Лукасу, что он будет вынужден закрыть проект, если тот не закончит производство в течение недели. Съёмочную команду было решено разделить на три части: одну возглавлял Лукас, вторую Куртц, а третью ведущий постановщик Роберт Уоттс. Такое решение дало свои плоды, и проект был закончен в срок. ILM закончила съёмки 22 апреля 1977 года, отметив это событие выстрелом по модели Звёздного разрушителя.Star Wars Insider 95 Изначально, выпуск «Звёздных войн» намечался к Рождеству 1976 года, но из-за задержек, релиз фильма был перенесён на лето 1977 года. Взволнованный скорым выходом фильма, Лукас был потрясён, когда увидел первую смонтированную версию фильма, оказавшуюся «полной катастрофой». После безрезультатной попытки убедить монтажёра перемонтировать фильм ещё раз, Лукас сменил монтажёра на Пола Хирша и Ричарда Чю. Он так же подключил к процессу монтажа Марсию Лукас, бывшую в то время его женой, которая помогла другу Лукаса Мартину Скорсезе в работе над фильмом «Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк». Ричард Чю обнаружил, что фильм был лишён стремительного ритма повествования. Лента была смонтирована на книжный манер, где мастер-кадры перетекали в крупные планы. Он также заметил, что темп повествования был продиктован действиями актёров, а не монтажом. Хирш и Чю работали с двумя катушками плёнки одновременно, заканчивая работу над одной, они тут же принимались за следующую. В ходе съёмок актёрский состав пытался всячески поднять Лукасу настроение, так как тот часто впадал в депрессию. В какой-то момент проект настолько вымотал Лукаса, что он был помещён в больницу, где ему был поставлен диагноз гипертонии и истощения. Врачи предупредили его, чтобы он снизил нагрузку и избегал стресса. Однако процесс прост-продакшна оказался не менее напряжённым в связи с увеличением давления на Лукаса со стороны 20th Century Fox. К тому же Марк Хэмилл повредил лицо в автомобильной аварии, что сделало невозможной пересъёмку или съёмку дополнительных сцен с его участием. Между тем ILM изо всех сил пыталась достичь небывалого качества спецэффектов. Компания потратила половину выделенного её бюджета на съёмку четырёх кадров, что вызвало возмущение Лукаса. Более того, стало очевидно, что работникам ILM не хватает дисциплинированности, из-за чего Лукасу приходилось часто вмешиваться в их работу, чтобы они уложились в рабочий график. Специалистам ILM пришлось закончить работу над сотнями незаконченных кадров в течении шести месяцев, несмотря на то, что работать над ними планировалось в течении года. Вдохновлённый сценами воздушных боёв из старых военных фильмов, Лукас часто помогал ILM в постановке сцен космических сражений. В суматохе производственного хаоса и пост-продакшна, команда искала решения для звукового оформления фильма, от озвучивания персонажей до звуковых эффектов. Звукорежиссёр Бен Бертт создал библиотеку звуков, которую Лукас назвал «органическим саундтреком». Для рёва Чубакки Бертт записал и скомбинировал лай собаки, рёв медведя, льва, тигра и моржа, создавая на основе этой комбинации подобия слов и предложений. Для создания голоса R2-D2 Лукас и Бертт записали свои голоса и обработали их особым способом, пропустив через электронный синтезатор. Характерное дыхание Вейдера было получено при помощи акваланга и маски, через которую дышал Бертт, с приделанным к ней микрофоном. Лукас никогда не намеревался использовать голос Дэвида Проуза, сыгравшего Дарта Вейдера в костюме, в качестве голоса для этого персонажа, из-за сильного западно-англйского акцента Проуза. В качестве «голоса» Вейдера он изначально намеревался пригласить Орсона Уэлса]. Однако Лукас понял, что голос Уэлса был бы слишком узнаваем, поэтому он отдал эту роль менее известному актёру Джеймсу Эрлу Джонсону. Лукас также не хотел использовать голос Энтони Дениэлса в качестве голоса C-3PO. Тридцать актёров, включая Стена Фреберга, с хорошо поставленными голосами проходили прослушивание, чтобы подарить свой голос дроиду. Однако, как утверждал Дениэлс, большинство актёров озвучивания рекомендовали голос Дениэлса на эту роль. Когда Лукас представил раннюю версию фильма своим друзьям, среди которых присутствовали режиссеры Брайан Де Пальма, Джон Милиус и Стивен Спилберг, их реакция была неутешительной. Спилберг, утверждавший, что был единственным в зале, кому понравился фильм, считал, что негативная реакция на картину была вызвана отсутствием готовых спецэффектов. Позже Лукас сказал, что мнение группы было искренним и казалось, что они были озадачены фильмом. В отличие от режиссеров, Алану Ледду младшему и другим представителям 20th Century Fox фильм очень понравился, понравился настолько, что один из руководителей компании, Арет Уиган, сказал Лукасу: «Это величайший фильм из всех, что я когда-либо видел!» - и даже расплакался во время просмотра. Такой отзыв поразил и воодушевил Лукаса, который никогда прежде не получал таких положительных оценок от руководителей студии. Несмотря на то, что фильм превысил бюджет и обошелся в $11 миллионов, вместо расчётных $8 миллионов, он всё равно остался самой дешевой картиной из всей саги «Звёздные войны». Релиз Основав свою собственную компанию Lucasfilm Ltd., Лукас нанял Чарли Липпинкотта, в качестве директора по маркетингу «Звёздных воин». Из-за слабой поддержки со стороны 20th Century Fox в вопросе выпуска лицензированной продукции (футболок, плакатов и т.п.), Липпинкотт был вынужден обратиться к другим компаниям. Он подписал соглашения со Стеном Ли, Ройем Томасом и Marvel Comics по выпуску комиксовой адаптации фильма и с издательством Del Rey Books о выпуске новеллизации. Опасаясь, что премьера «Звёздных войн» совпадет с премьерой других крупных летних проектов, таких как «Смоки и бандит», 20th Century Fox перенесла дату премьеры на канун Дня памяти, среду, 25 мая 1977 года. Даже несмотря на это, менее чем сорок кинотеатров согласились представить картину. В ответ на это 20th Century Fox объявила, что не предоставит кинотеатрам право показывать широко ожидаемый фильм, основанный на бестселлере, книге «Оборотная сторона полуночи», если те не покажут «Звёздные войны». Выйдя на экраны, фильм обрёл огромный успех. За первые три недели показа фильма цена на акции 20th Century Fox выросла в два раза и достигла рекордной отметки. До 1977 года максимальная годовая прибыль студии составляла порядка $37 миллионов, но благодаря выходу на экраны «Звёздных войн» в 1977 году компания заработала $79 миллионов. Несмотря на мультикультурность фильма, позволившей ему достичь международного успеха, Ледд всё же беспокоился о предстоявшей премьере в Японии. Во время премьерного показа он находился в зале и, когда пошли финальные титры, а зал погрузился в тишину, решил, что картина провалилась. Однако позже ему пояснили, что в Японии молчание после просмотра являлось знаком величайшего уважения к фильму. thumb|250px|Премьерный показ в китайском театре Граумана. Тем временем в США тысячи людей присутствовали на торжественной церемонии у китайского театра Граумана, где C-3PO, R2-D2 и Дарт Вейдер оставили свои отпечатки на площади перед ним. Несмотря на то, что различные товары под маркой «Звёздные войны» после выхода фильма стали доступны для всех желающих, единственной компанией, которая приняла предложение Липпинкотта о выпуске игрушек по лицензии, стала Kenner Toys, которая не ожидала, что фильм станет успешным. Такое отношение привело к тому, что после того, как фильм неожиданно обрёл огромный успех, к Рождеству на прилавках магазинов не хватало игрушек, чтобы удовлетворить небывалый спрос на них. Kenner Toys была вынуждена продавать пустые коробки с ваучерами, которые можно было обменять на игрушки в марте 1978 года. В 1978 году, в разгар популярности фильма, представители Smith-Hemion Productions обратились у Лукасу с идеей сделать «The Star Wars Holiday Special». В результате получившийся фильм оказался очень слабым, и Лукас отказался от него, не учитывая его события в последующих проектах. Изначально фильм вышел просто как «Звёздные войны», без указания эпизода и подзаголовка «Новая надежда». Однако в названии продолжения 1980 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар», в начальных титрах присутствовали как указание на номер эпизода, так и подзаголовок. Приставка «Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» появилась в переиздании фильма, вышедшего 10 апреля 1981 года. По утверждению Лукаса, он планировал снять шесть эпизодов, однако в ранних интервью представители Lucasfilm говорили, что обсуждали планы о съёмках двенадцати картин.[http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,915986,00.html Time] - March 6, 1978; "George Lucas' Galactic Empire - Get ready for Star Wars II, III, IV, V ..." Театральная версия фильма переиздавалась четыре раза, в 1978, 1979, 1981 и 1997 годах. Специальное издание После того, как ILM использовала CGI эффекты при работе над «Парком юрского периода» Стивена Спилберга Лукас пришёл к выводу, что цифровые технологии наконец-таки достигли того уровня, который необходим для воплощения его видения концепции «Звёздных войн». К празднованию 20-й годовщины «Звёздных войн», «Новая надежда» подверглась цифровой обработке, и в 1997 году на свет вышло новое переиздание оригинального фильма. Обработке также подверглись, «Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Возвращение джедая», которые вышли вместе с «Новой надеждой» под общим названием «Звёздные войны. Специальное издание». Версии фильмов, входящих в Специальное издание, содержали новые визуальные эффекты, а также новые сцены, создание которых для оригинальных фильмов было невозможно из-за финансовых, технологических или временных ограничений. Одной из таких сцен стала встреча Хана Соло и Джаббы Хатта. Несмотря на то, что большинство изменений были незначительными или носили косметический характер, многие поклонники считали, что внесением изменений Лукас сделал фильмы хуже. Одним из моментов, вызвавшим недовольство поклонников, стала сцена в кантине, в которой Гридо делает свой выстрел раньше Хана Соло. Это недовольство породило выпуск футболок с надписью Han shot first («Хан выстрелил первым»). DVD версия Версия 2004 года На DVD «Новая надежда» вышла 21 сентября 2004 года, в составе сборника, включавшего фильмы: «Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Возвращение джедая», а так же бонусный диск с дополнительными материалами. Данная версия фильма подверглась восстановлению и цифровой обработке и содержал множество изменений внесённых Джорджем Лукасом. DVD включало в себя звуковую дорожку с комментариями Джорджа Лукаса, Бена Бертта, Дэнниса Мурена и Керри Фишер. На бонусном диске находились: документальный фильм «Империя мечты. История трилогии «Звёздные войны», три короткометражных фильма, тизер и версии трейлеров для кинотеатров, телевизионные рекламные ролики, фото галереи, эксклюзивный трейлер «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов», играбельное демо Xbox версии игры от LucasArts «Star Wars: Battlefront», и документальный фильм «Making Of», посвящённый созданию игры по Эпизоду III. Сборник был переиздан ограниченным тиражом в 2005 году и включал в себя три фильма без бонусного диска. Версия 2006 года Очередное переиздание трилогии отдельными двухдисковыми ограниченными DVD изданиями состоялось 12 сентября и 31 декабря 2006 года. На втором диске этого издания находились оригинальные неотредактированные версии фильмов. Однако данное издание снова подверглось критике, из-за того, что исходным материалом для неотредактированных версий фильмов, служили неанаморфированныне версии для носителей LaserDisc, которые не воспроизводились современными DVD проигрывателями. Blu-ray версия В Blu-ray формате переиздание вышло 16 сентября 2011 года. Цифровой релиз 7 апреля 2015 года Walt Disney Studios, Lucasfilm и 20th Century Fox объявили о том, что вся сага «Звёздные войны», включая «Новую надежду», будет доступна для скачивания в цифровом виде в высоком разрешении начиная с 10 апреля 2015 года, для чего Disney выкупила у Fox права на выпуск цифровых копий всей саги, за исключением «Новой надежды». Реакция «Звёздные войны» дебютировали 25 мая 1977 года в 32 кинотеатрах и сразу же стали сенсацией, став одним из первых блокбастеров кинематографа. До сих пор первый фильм франшизы входит в список самых финансово успешных фильмов всех времён. Некоторые актёры и члены съёмочной группы отмечали толпы людей, выстраивавшихся в очереди, чтобы увидеть их. Даже членов производственной команды, манекенщиков и создателей моделей просили дать автограф, а актёры обрели мгновенную популярность. Оригинальный фильм только в США собрал $307.263.857, из которых $6.806.951 в первый уик-энд проката. По заверению Лукаса, большую часть первого дня выхода фильма он провёл в Лос-Анджелесской студии звукозаписи. Выйдя на обеденный перерыв со своей тогдашней женой Марсией, они наткнулись на огромнейшую очередь, тянувшуюся от китайского театра Мана, состоящую из людей, желавших попасть на «Звёздные войны». Фильм стал самым кассовым фильмом 1977 года, и сохранял звание самого кассового фильма в истории до 1982 года, когда в прокат вышел фильм «Инопланетянин». (После выхода на экраны переиздания, «Звездные войны» вернут себе звание мирового лидера, чтобы уступить его блокбастеру Джеймса Кэмерона «Титаник» 1997 года.) С учётом мирового проката, фильм собрал кассу в $797.900.000, что сделало его первым фильмом, преодолевшим отметку в $300 миллионов. До этого, с учётом инфляции, самым кассовым фильмом в Соединённых Штатах являлась картина «Унесённые ветром», 1939 года. Издание «The New York Times» оценило «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» как «самый прекрасный фильм-сериал из когда-либо созданных». Роджер Эберт назвал фильм «внетелесным опытом», сравнив спецэффекты фильма с «Космической одиссеей 2001 года», и сказал, что по его мнению, истинная сила фильма заключается в его повествовании как таковом. Винсент Кэнби оценил картину как «фильм, который развлечёт множество современных простолюдинов, питающих слабость к эффектным представлениям наподобие комиксовых приключений». Полин Кейл из «The New Yorker» раскритиковала фильм, заявив, что «в картине нет жизненной силы, нет лиризма» и что к фильму нет эмоциональной привязанности. Джонатан Розенбаум из «Chicago Reader», писал: «Все персонажи фильма поверхностны, и выглядят как причудливый реквизит и часть обстановки!» (англ. None of these characters has any depth, and they're all treated like the fanciful props and settings!). Питер Кое, из «Boston Phoenix», говорил следующее: ««Звёздные войны» являются свалкой кинематографической мишуры, неотличимой от выкинутых джавами нефункционирующих дроидов.» (англ. Star Wars is a junkyard of cinematic gimcracks not unlike the Jawas' heap of purloined, discarded, barely functioning droids.) Стэнли Кауффманн из «The New Republic», так же отрицательно отозвался о фильме, отметив, что «Его (Лукаса) работа тут (в «Звёздных войнах») выглядит менее изобретательной, нежели в «THX 1138».» (англ. His work here seems less inventive than in THX 1138). По статистике сайта rottentomatoes.com, из 54 отзывов критиков, размещённых на этом сайте, 51 из них положительный, что составляет 95% от общего числа отзывов, в которых большинство рецензентов отметило, что «экшен и спецэффекты действительно первоклассные.» В 1989 году фильм был внесён в Национальный реестр фильмов Библиотеки Конгресса США как "культурная, историческая и художественная ценность". В 2006 году оригинальный сценарий Лукаса вошёл в список 68-и величайших сценариев всех времён по версии Гильдии сценаристов США. Американский институт киноискусства поставил его на 15-е место в списке 100 лучших фильмов ХХ века. В Великобритании, согласно опросу, проводимому телеканалом Channel 4, «Новая надежда» (вместе со своим продолжением «Империя наносит ответный удар») была признана величайшим фильмом всех времён. Американский институт киноискусства включил «Звёздные войны» и некоторые его отдельные элементы в список «100 лучших американских фильмов» составленный в рамках 100-летнего юбилея института. Фильм занял 27-ое место в списке самых захватывающих американских фильмов всех времён , и тридцать девятое в списке самых вдохновляющих. Хан Соло занял четырнадцатое место в этом списке, как величайший американский киногерой, а Оби-Ван Кеноби тридцать седьмое в этой же категории. Фраза из фильма "Да прибудет с тобой Сила", заняла восьмое место в списке Величайших цитат в истории американского кино. Саундтрек Джона Уильямса был признан величайшим в истории американского кинематографа. В 1978 году «Звёздные войны» завоевали несколько наград Американской академии киноискусства, в том числе награды За лучшую работу художника-постановщика, которые достались Джону Бэрри, Норману Рейнольдсу, Лесли Диллили и Роджеру Кристиану. Награда за Лучший дизайн костюмов была присуждена Джону Молло. Премия за Лучший монтаж досталась Полу Хиршу, Марсии Лукас и Ричарду Чю. Джон Стеарс, Джон Дайкстра, Ричард Эдланд, Грант Маккьюн и Роберт Блалак получили награды за Лучшие визуальные эффекты. В номинации Лучшая музыка к фильму, Джон Уильямс получил свою третью статуэтку. Награда за Лучший звук досталась Дону МакДугалу, Рэйю Уэсту, Бобу Минклеру и Дереку Боллу, и награду за Выдающиеся достижения в создании звуков, получил Бен Бёрт. В дополнение к этим наградам, Алек Гиннесс был номинирован на Лучшую мужскую роль второго плана, Джордж Лукас в категориях Лучший оригинальный сценарий и Лучшую режиссуру, а продюсер Гари Кёртц в номинации Лучший фильм. Фильм боролся за Золотой глобус в номинациях Лучший драматический фильм, Лучшая режиссура, Лучшая мужская роль (Алек Гиннесс) и Лучшая музыка. Получив награду лишь за Лучшую музыку. Так же он получил шесть номинаций BAFTA: Лучший фильм, Лучший монтаж, Лучший костюм, Лучший художественный дизайн, Лучший звук и Лучшую музыку, выиграв в двух последних. Саундтрек Джона Уильямса получил Грэмми как Лучший альбом, являющийся саундтреком к фильму, телевидению или другому визуальному представлению. Фильм получил премию «Хьюго» за Лучшую постановку. В 1997 году Чубакка был удостоен премии MTV Movie Awards за достижение всей жизни за своё участие в трилогии «Звёздные войны». Согласно интервью Алана Дина Фостера, данного журналу «Empire», изначально Лукас планировал превратить роман «Осколок ока разума» в малобюджетное продолжение фильма, если бы «Звёздные войны» ждал провал в прокате. На момент написания книги, контракт с Харрисоном Фордом для съемок в продолжении не был подписан, по этой причине его персонаж, Хан Соло, отсутствовал в романе. Однако, после феноменального успеха «Новой надежды», Лукас приступил к съемкам второго своего фильма во вселенной «Звёздных войн» - «Империя наносит ответный удар», а «Осколок ока разума» так и остался романом . thumb|left|240px|Критическая статья в советской газете Выход фильма «Звёздные Войны» в США советская критика встретила холодно: «вестерн будущего» критиковали за ужасы космического масштаба, довольно примитивный сюжет, а также агрессивную рекламную кампанию сопутствующих атрибутов «массовой культуры» - комиксов, значков, маек, плакатов, пластинок, пластмассовых игрушек. Ситуацию усугубило то, что объявленная в 1983 году в США программа Стратегическая оборонная инициатива (СОИ), направленная на разработку и строительство боевых орбитальных станций, популяризировалась под названием «Звёздные войны». Лишь в 1989–1991 годах молодёжная программа «Зебра» телеканала «Лениградское телевидение» впервые показала классическую трилогию «Звёздных войн» нарезками по 5–10 минут. Летом 1990 года «Эпизод IV. Новая надежда» вышел в широкий показ в кинотеатрах СССР. Первый показ на телевидении должен был состояться 4 октября 1992 года, однако за считанные часы до телепремьеры телеканал «Останкино» после предупреждения от «Совэкспортфильма» и последовавших требований со стороны кинокомпании 20th Century Fox фильм был срочно снят с эфира, вместо него был показан фильм «Супердевушка». Причиной произошедшего послужило то, что Первый канал приобрёл права на телепоказ у компании «Консолидация "Мир"», которая обладала правами только на кинотеатральный показ.Коммерсантъ, № 1 (154), 6 октября 1992 года Музыка Для «Звёздных войн» Лукас намеревался создать грандиозное музыкальное сопровождение, с множеством лейтмотивов для различных персонажей, ключевых событий и значимых объектов. До этого, такой подход крайне успешно использовался, к примеру, в операх Вагнера. Следуя этой идеи, Лукас собрал коллекцию классических произведений, которые, по его мнению, лучше всего отражали необходимое настроение фильма, и отправил её композитору Джону Уильямсу. Возможно по этому, музыка Уильямса напоминает классические произведения. В особенности: *Музыка во вступлении, начинающемся с поимки корабля, пытающегося прорвать блокаду, очень похожа на часть сюиты «Планеты» Густава Холста под названием «Марс». В буклете к оригинальному саундтреку, Уильямс косвенно признал заимствование, объяснив при этом, почему не использовал оригинал «Планет» Холста. По его словам, изменив мелодию, он смог создать музыку, имеющую единый эмоциональный окрас. *Музыкальную "Тему Силы" (или "Тему Бена"), сравнивали с некоторыми отрывками из балета «Лебединое озеро». *Композиция к церемонии награждения, в финале фильма, начинается с Темы Бена/Силы, а затем переходит в тему, которая, как утверждает Уильямс в буклете, напоминает марш «Коронация» Элгарда, или, что более вероятно, церемониальный марш «Имперская корона» Уильяма Уолтона. *Главная музыкальная тема ("тема из «Звёздных войн»" или "тема Люка"), по утверждениям, походила на тему Джона Барри из сериала «Born Free», однако похожая заглавная тема была и в фильме 1942 года «Кингс Роу», написанная композитором Эрихом Вольфгангом Корнгольдом. Позже Джон Уильямс говорил, что его темы, как к «Звёздным войнам», так и к «Инопланетянину», имели сходство с музыкой Корнгольда. При одновременном прослушивание этих композиций, можно заметить, что никакого сходства между ними нет, однако в обеих используются сходные музыкальные интервалы, вызывающие одинаковый эмоциональный эффект. *Музыкальная тема для C-3PO и R2-D2 на Татуине, очень похожа на начало второй части балета Игоря Ставинцкого «Весна священная» «Великая жертва». Основные музыкальные темы *Основная тема «Звёздных войн» *Тема принцессы Леи *Двойной закат Звук Изначально, в большинстве кинотеатров «Новая надежда» предстала с монофоническим звуком. Выход в прокат широкоформатной версии был одним из самых ранних примеров демонстрации фильма с объемным звучанием, чего в коммерческих кинотеатрах с экспериментальными форматами Cinerama и CinemaScope, не видели с начала 50-х. Источники вдохновения Работая над фильмом, его создатели черпали вдохновение и заимствовали идеи, образы, сцены и методы подачи сюжета из многих источников. Факты заимствований не скрывались и были подтверждены лично Лукасом в его многочисленных интервью. Такой подход был характерен для многих создателей новых вымышленных миров. По утверждению Лукаса, огромное влияние на него оказал фильм Акиры Куросавы 1958 года (показ в США состоялся в 1962 году) «Скрытая крепость». Влияние этого фильма легко заметить, если провести параллель между двумя смешными фермерами из «Скрытой крепости» и двумя болтливыми дроидами в «Новой надежде», сходство между которыми очевидно. К тому же, когда дроиды оказываются на Татуине, музыка и стиль "перехода" между сценами являются явными отсылками и данью уважения к картине Куросавы. Ещё одной примечательной сценой, в которой упоминается этот фильм, является момент, когда Мотти выражает своё недовольство Дарту Вейдеру, намереваясь упомянуть мятежников в "скрытой крепости", однако не успевает закончить фразу, так как Вейдер прерывает его на середине второго слова. Сцена атаки повстанцев на «Звезду Смерти», почти полностью повторяла кульминационную сцену фильма 1955 года «Разрушители плотин», в которой группа бомбардировщиков «Ланкастер» Королевских военно-воздушные сил Великобритании атаковали защищённые водохранилища, сбрасывая "прыгающие бомбы" на немецкие искусственные платины, в надежде, тем самым, подорвать тяжёлую промышленность в Рурской области. Некоторые диалоги из «Разрушителей плотин» были практически дословно воспроизведены и в «Новой надежде». К тому же, оператором постановщиком «Новой надежды» был Гилберт Тейлор, который снимал сцены спецэффектов в «Разрушителях плотин». Сцены нападения на «Звезду Смерти» также повторяли многие моменты из фильма «Битва за Британию», особенно сцены показывающие лица пилотов в кабинах и радиопереговоры между членами ударной команды, разделённой на группы с позывными различных цветов. Другим источником вдохновения послужила длинная сцена битвы, показанная ближе к концу «Битвы за Британию», в которой отсутствовали диалоги или звуковые эффекты, но использовалась классическая закадровая музыка. Контраст, вызванный использованием музыки классического стиля, вместо популярной оркестровой или музыки новомодных течений: рока, блюза, свинга или джаза в саундтреке, был очень заметен в фильме. События реального мира также послужили источниками вдохновения для создателей «Новой надежды». Одним из главных была Вторая мировая война, оказавшая сильное влияние на визуальную и эмоциональную составляющие фильма. Основной для сцен космических сражений между "союзными" «X-wing»'ми и TIE истребителями "оси" послужили воздушные битвы Второй мировой. Противостояние же больших и крепких кораблей повстанцев, прототипами которых были авианосцы ВМС США, и более быстрых и манёвренных TIE истребителей, прототипами которых послужили знаменитые японские «Зеро», основывалось на противостоянии в Тихом океане. Эту связь отражали и костюмы пилотов. Оранжевая форма пилотов повстанцев очень похожа на лётные костюмы американских лётчиков-истребителей воевавших на Тихом океане. Дизайн кабины «Тысячелетнего сокола» сильно напоминает дизайн кабины B-29 «Суперкрепость», применявшихся во время войны, и в частности бомбардировщика «Enola Gay», скинувшего атомную бомбу на Хиросиму. Дизайн шлемов пилотов TIE истребителей основывался на японских шлемах времён Тихоокеанской компании. Правда, это сходство было менее явным, чем шлем Дарта Вейдера, выполненный в отрыто "самурайском стиле". Ну и конечно же мундиры имперских офицеров, которые имели явное сходство с формой немецких офицеров времён Второй мировой войны. Показные в фильме космические бои были практически полностью скопированы из кинохроники Второй мировой войны. Снимая сцену космического боя, команда Лукаса просто заменяла британские и немецкие самолёты на космические корабли из вселенной «Звёздных войн», и разыгрывала бой, практически один в один повторяя кадры кинохроники. Перечисляя фильмы, ставшие источниками вдохновения при создании «Новой надежды», Лукас упомянул фильм Уолтера Граумана «Эскадрилья 633». "Пролёт сквозь ущелье" в «Новой надежде», где Люк летит сквозь "ущелье" «Звезды Смерти» на своём «X-wing»'е и затем уничтожает боевую станцию, был вдохновлён финалом «Эскадрильи 633», где несколько самолётов Королевских военно-воздушных сил, на бреющем полёте, под сильным огнём наземных зенитных орудий, проникали во фьорд, чтобы атаковать завод, расположенный у основании скал в конце каньона. Пустынная планета Татуин похожа на Арракис, описанный Фрэнком Гербертом в его романе «Дюна». Однако, пустынная планета не была оригинальной находкой Герберта. Планета Монго, появившаяся в комиксах о Флэше Гордоне, так же была планетой пустынней и могла быть прототипом Татуина. В целом, все фильмы франшизы «Звёздные войны», следуют общему для всех произведений в жанре космооперы допущению, согласно которому, отдельные планеты соответствуют разным климатическим регионам Земли. Таким образом, допускается существование планет пустынь, планет покрытых джунглями и так далее. Сцена награждения, в которой принцесса Лея вручает награды Люку и Хану, похожа на продолжительную сцену из нацистского агитационного фильма 1934 года, снятого режиссёром Лени Рифеншталь, «Триумф воли». В обеих сценах зрителю представлены большие толпы восторженных людей, стоящих ровными колоннами в неглубоком, ограниченном колоннами, амфитеатре, перед невысоким помостом, на котором находятся их лидеры. Удалённые сцены Люк в пустыне ]] Люк Скайуокер находится на Татуине и ремонтирует влагоуловитель с помощью дроида Тредвел, когда замечает всполохи света в небе. Используя свой макробинокль, Люк наблюдает за двумя кораблями, вступившими в бой за пределами атмосферы. Он прыгает в свой лэндспидер и направляется в пустыню, чтобы найти своих друзей. Откуда эта сцена В первоначальном варианте фильма, эта сцена должна была следовать сразу после захвата «Тантива IV» и перед первым появлением Дарта Вейдера. Появления в других источниках *Звёздные войны "Потерянные сцены" *«Звездные Войны: Приключения Люка Скайуокера» новеллизация 1977 года *комиксовая адаптация от Marvel *''The Star Wars Storybook'' *предрелизные фотографии, вкладыши в жвачках *«Behind The Magic» CD ROM (1998)- беззвучное, монохромное видео плохого качества *различные фанатские интернет ресурсы *Star Wars Radio Drama Достоверно не известно, сохранились ли где изначальные кадры данной сцены. Скорее всего, оригинальные материалы не сохранились и исчезли за долгие годы небрежного хранения. Почему сцена была удалена Эта сцена впервые представляла зрителям юного Люка Скайуокера, который появлялся на экране значительно раньше, чем в финальной версии фильма. В результате, сцену решено было удалить, как и последующие сцены, с участием Люка и его друзей в Анкорхеде. Изначально Джордж Лукас внёс эти сцены в оригинальный сценарий и снял их, послушав мнение своих коллег, утверждавших, что зритель может не принять историю, рассказанную исключительно с точки зрения дроидов. Однако позже, осознав, что этот фильм о приключении дроидов и их история двигает сюжет и является связующим звеном между Люком, Оби-Ваном и другими, Лукас изъял готовые сцены из финальной версии фильма. Станция «Тош» Люк на своём лэндспидере врывается в Анкорхед и чуть не сбивает старушку. Покинув свой транспорт, Люк взволнованный бежит к станции «Тош», где рассказывает своим друзьям о битве на орбите планеты. Люк вне себя от возбуждения и радости, что встретил своего старого друга Биггса Дарклайтера, прибывшего на планету после Академии. Дикон, Винди, Кэми, Лэйз и Биггс выходят на улицу вслед за Люком, чтобы посмотреть на сражение через его макробинокль. Однако к тому времени сражение уже закончилось, и, не увидев ничего интересного, друзья начали подшучивать над Люком, говоря, что это просто его выдумки. Откуда эта сцена Эта сцена должна была следовать сразу после побега R2-D2 и C-3PO с «Тантива IV» и до сцены, где принцесса Лея была захвачена Дартом Вейдером. Появления в других источниках *Звёздные войны "Потерянные сцены" *«Звездные Войны: Приключения Люка Скайуокера» новеллизация 1976 года *комиксовая адаптация от Marvel *The Star Wars Storybook *предрелизные фотографии, вкладыши в жевательным резинкам *показ на Комик коне в Сан-Диего в 1998 году **«Behind The Magic» CD ROM (1998)- видео плохого качества *различные фанатские интернет ресурсы *«Звёздные войны» адаптация для радио (1981) Почему сцена была удалена Эта сцена показывает жизнь Люка на Татуине и демонстрирует, что он был очень привязан к своим друзьям. Вероятно, основным поводом для удаления этой сцены послужила необходимость показать, что Люка ничто не держит на этой планете и необходимость двигать сюжет дальше. Но есть ещё одна причина. После закрытого показа чернового варианта «Звёздных войн» в 1977 году, друг режиссер в шутку обвинил Лукаса в том, что тот снял «Американское граффити в космосе». Возможно, эта насмешка и вынудила Лукаса удалить сцены в Анкорхеде. Люк и Биггс В этой сцене Люк разговаривает со своим другом Биггсом Дарклайтером. Когда-то Биггс покинул Татуин и вернулся для того, чтобы провести здесь свой отпуск, полученный в Имперской Академии, где он обучался на пилота. Глядя на успех друга, Люком овладевает зависть, которая заставляет его жаловаться на своих дядю и тётю, которые удерживают его на Татуине. Биггс успокаивает приятеля и говорит, что принял решение присоединиться к восстанию против Империи. В конце разговора оба друга понимают, что это их последняя встреча. Откуда эта сцена Это сцена должна была находиться между эпизодом, когда C-3PO попадает на песчаный краулер джав, и сценой где джавы захватывают R2-D2 в каньоне. Появления в других источниках *Звёздные войны "Потерянные сцены" *«Звездные Войны: Приключения Люка Скайуокера» новеллизация 1976 года *комиксовая адаптация от Marvel *The Star Wars Storybook *предрелизные фотографии, вкладыши в жевательным резинкам *показ на Комик коне в Сан-Диего в 1998 году **«Behind The Magic» CD ROM (1998)- видео плохого качества *различные фанатские интернет ресурсы *«Звёздные войны» адаптация для радио (1981) Почему сцена была удалена Сцена разговора Люка с Биггсом была частью эпизода происходящего в Анкорхеде, и по этой причине была вырезана вместе с остальными ранними сценами с Татуина для сохранения целостности истории. Вейдер и командующий Баст В этой короткой сцене, Дарт Вейдер и командующий Баст идут по коридору «Звезды Смерти». Баст докладывает о том, что границы поиска дроидов расширились до космодрома Мос-Эйсли. Вейдер отмечает, что принцесса Лея сопротивляется допросу, а Баст смело критикует попытку Таркина сломить её как "глупца". Откуда эта сцена Сцена должна была появиться между эпизодом встречи Хана Соло и Джаббы Хатта в доке 94 (которая также была сокращена) и сценой, где Люк и Бен находят «Тысячелетний сокол» в доке 94. Появления в других источниках *Звёздные войны "Потерянные сцены" *«Звездные Войны: Приключения Люка Скайуокера» новеллизация 1976 года *комиксовая адаптация от Marvel *The Star Wars Storybook *предрелизные фотографии, вкладыши в жевательным резинкам *«The Star Wars Holiday Special» Почему сцена была удалена Возможно из-за нехватки времени. Сцена привносит небольшие детали в сюжет. Поиски R2 .]] R2-D2 сбегает от своего нового хозяина Люка Скайуокера. Ранним утром Люк и 3PO отправляются на его поиски, при этом лэндспидером управляет 3PO. В пути они разговаривают об R2, Бене Кеноби и о то, как сильно разозлиться дядя Оуэн. Откуда эта сцена Сцена закрывает временной промежуток между тем, как Люк и 3PO отправляются на поиски R2, и моментом когда они попадают в западню тускенов. Сцену сопровождала облегченная версия темы Люка. Мелодию можно услышать в начале композиции «Land of the Sand People», на оригинальных LP и CD. Либо в композиции «Landspeeder Search», вошедшей в Специальное издание. Появления в других источниках *Звёздные войны "Потерянные сцены" *«Звёздные войны» адаптация для радио (1981) Почему сцена была удалена До появления CGI, сцены, подобные этой, с видом из кабины лэндспидера, снимались с применением обратной рирпроекции. Сцена была исключена из финальной версии из-за плохого качества. Пончо Люка right|thumb|100px|Люк в пончо Во многих коротких альтернативных сценах Люк предстаёт перед зрителями в пончо: в пустыне, в каньоне тускенских разбойников, в сцене, когда Люк находит свой дом разрушенным и в ангаре на Явине IV. Единственные сцены вошедшие в финальную версию, стали эпизоды в доке 94, на борту Тысячелетнего сокола, улетающего от Звезды Смерти и в момент прибытия на Явин IV. Откуда эта сцена Такой облик должен был встречаться во многих сценах на протяжении всего фильма. Появления в других источниках *предрелизные фотографии, вкладыши в жевательным резинкам Почему сцена была удалена Объяснить удаление этих сцен можно преемственностью между эпизодами, но официальных пояснений нет. Утерянные сцены Первый монтаж Звёздных войн был сделан Джоном Джимпсоном, а не Джорджем Лукасом. В процессе съёмок собиралось много альтернативных вариантов различных сцен, из которых, в процессе монтажа, выбирались те, которые получились лучше и более соответствовали видению Лукаса. В случае если сцена, по каким либо причинам, не вошла в финальную версию её удаляли. Были случаи, когда по каким либо причинам удалялись сцены, вошедшие в финальную версию (примеры описаны выше). Появления в других источниках *«Behind The Magic» CD ROM (1998) *«The Star Wars Holiday Special» (фрагмент программы "Жизнь на Татуине") Почему сцена была удалена Джордж Лукас решил полностью перемонтировать фильм, чтобы ускорить повествование. Новеллизация Новеллизация «Звёздных войн» увидела свет в декабре 1976 года, за шесть месяцев до выхода фильма. Причиной этому послужила неуверенность в том, что фильм окупиться и желание таким образом вызвать интерес у аудитории. В ноябре 1976 года Чарльз Липпинкотт заключил с издательством Del Rey Books договор о выпуске книги. На февраль 1977 года, было продано полмиллиона копий книги. Автором книги был указан Джордж Лукас, однако настоящим её автором являлся Алан Дин Фостер, который позже написал первую книгу Расширенной Вселенной «Осколок кристалла власти». Первое издание книги выходило под заголовком «Звездные Войны: Приключения Люка Скайуокера», позже, книга вышла под заголовком «Звёздные войны», а за тем - «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», отражая, тем самым, изменения названия фильма. В книге можно было найти сцены, которые отсутствовали в фильме (позже часть из них была восстановлена в DVD версии или помещена на бонусные DVD). Так в книгу попали сцены встречи Люка и Биггса на станции «Тош» и встреча Хана и Джабы в доке 94, которые отсутствовали в оригинальной версии фильма. Сцены же, добавленные в фильм после редактирования для выпуска DVD версии, такие как крупные планы штурмовиков, верхом на рососпинниках, были добавлены в книгу в последующих изданиях. Так же в книгу были внесены менее заметные детали, такие как позывной Люка во время штурма «Звезды Смерти» был заменен с Синего 5 на Красный 5, чтобы соответствовать фильму. Радиоспектакль В 1981 году «Звёздные войн» адаптировали под формат радиопостановки силами сценариста Брайана Дейли и режиссера Джона Мэддена. Производством и трансляцией радиоспектакля занималась крупная американская сеть National Public Radio. Адаптация получила поддержку со стороны Лукаса, который предоставил права на своё детище NPR. В постановке использовалась оригинальный саундтрек Джон Уильямс и звуки, созданные Беном Бертом, а Марк Хэмилл и Энтони Дэниелс озвучили своих персонажей Люка Скайуокера и C-3PO соответственно. В постановку вошли эпизоды, которые отсутствовали в конечной версии фильма, такие как наблюдение Люка за битвой на орбите Татуина, или сцена допроса принцессы Леи. В системе классификации канона, радиопостановка «Звёздные войн»ы имеет наивысшую G-каноничность. Комиксы За время, прошедшее с момента выхода «Новой надежды», свет увидели несколько её комиксовых адаптаций: Marvel Comics открыли свою серию «Звёздные войны» выпуском адаптации в шести частях, сценаристом которой был Рой Томас а художником Говард Чайкин. В 1978 году Ал Уилльямсон работал над комиксовой адаптацией, которая так и не увидела свет. Одновременно с выходом Специально издания в 1997 году, Dark Horse Comics выпустила новую адаптацию в четырёх частях от автора Брюса Джоунса и художника Эдуардо Баррето. Манга-адаптация с иллюстрациями Хисао Тамаки вышла в Японии в 1997 году, и в США в 1998. Интересные факты right|thumb|250px|Один из наиболее ранних эскизов плаката фильма "Звёздные войны" *«Vader» по-голландски означает «отец». *Согласно исследованиям, звук истребителя TIE скомбинирован из рева молодого слона и звука автомобиля, мчащегося по мокрому шоссе. *Американской Гильдии Режиссеров (DGA) не понравилось, что в начале фильма не было обычных титров. Они «приказали» Лукасу перемонтировать фильм и добавить титры в начало. Лукас отказался, заявив, что это испортит завязку фильма. DGA оштрафовала Лукаса, который заплатил им и немедленно покинул DGA. *Корабль «Тысячелетний сокол» был придуман Лукасом в закусочной: гамбургер с маслинкой показался удачной моделью для создания космического корабля. *Слово «Jedi» происходит от японского «Jidai Geki», что в переводе означает «историческая драма»: так в Японии назывались телесериалы о временах самурайских воинов. Лукас как-то упомянул в интервью, что смотрел «Jidai Geki», когда бывал в Японии, и ему понравилось это словечко. thumb|250px|Лея и Чубакка. Иллюстрация к сценарию. *Вначале на роль принцессы Леи была взята Сисси Спейсек, но когда Кэрри Фишер отказалась сниматься обнаженной в «Кэрри» (1976), они обменялись ролями. Еще одним кандидатом на роль принцессы Леи была Джоди Фостер. *Вначале на роль Хана Соло приглашали Берта Рейнольдса, но он выпал из конкурса; также предлагались кандидатуры Ника Нолте, Кристофера Уокена и Курта Рассела. . *Сцена вылета космической капсулы с корабля Леи — первая работа Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) — студии спецэффектов, созданной Лукасом специально для съемок этого фильма. *«Световые мечи» в первых «Звёздных войнах» на самом деле были деревянными, обклеенными светоотражающим материалом. И только потом, также на студии ILM им придали характерное сияние. Кроме того, мечи, по отзывам актёров, отличались большой хрупкостью и быстро ломались. *Сцены на Татуине были сняты в Тунисе, где существует местечко под названием «Татакуин» («Tatahouine»). Некоторые интерьеры дома Люка снимались в гостинице Туниса, но его внешний вид — реально существующий дом в деревне Матмата, изобилующей пещерами и кратерами. *Хан и Люк «перемещают» Чубакку из тюремного блока 1138: ещё одна из множества ссылок на фильм «THX 1138» (1970), постановщиком которого был Джордж Лукас. *Во время сцены в мусорном отсеке Марк Хэмилл так долго задерживал дыхание, когда нырял под воду, что у него лопнул сосуд на лице. Последующие съемки делались только с одной стороны. *На определенном периоде создания фильма будущие перспективы казались столь малообещающими, что было предложено удалить из него спецэффекты и превратить его в телесериал. *Все сцены с космическими кораблями снимались при помощи сделанных вручную макетов. Для финальной сцены, с уничтожением Звезды смерти, так же был создан туннель, под размер макетов. *Самые знаменитые роботы - R2-D2 и C-3PO - могли называться А2 и С3, но потом Джордж Лукас решил дать дроидам более полные имена. По словам режиссера, их имена - просто приятный на слух набор букв и чисел, который ничего не обозначает и никак не расшифровывается. *В 1980 году, через три года после выхода первого фильма киноэпопеи «Звездные войны-IV: Новая надежда» (1977), были сделаны первые снимки спутника Сатурна Мимаса, который оказался очень похож на «Звезду Смерти» из фильма Джорджа Лукаса. Астрономы склонны полагать, что схожая вмятина на Мимасе - кратер, образовавшийся в результате столкновения небесного тела с огромным астероидом. Джордж Лукас никак не прокомментировал это сообщение. *В самом конце съемок первой серии Звездных войн Марк попал в серьезную автокатастрофу, где сильно поранил лицо. Поэтому в некоторых заключительных эпизодах на общих планах снимали дублера, а на крупных можно видеть, что лицо актера немного отличается от того, каким оно было в начале – это последствия косметических операций. *Роль астероидов часто выполняли обычные картофелиныЖурнал «Сделано на коленке» о «Звёздных войнах». *Джорджу Лукасу пришлось отправлять кинотеатрам первый фильм саги в «комплекте» с другими фильмами — потенциальными блокбастерами, поскольку вначале только менее 40 кинотеатров в США согласились поставить ленту. *Звук лазерных выстрелов в фильме записан на Севернском мосту в Великобритании: так звучат на ветру бьющиеся друг о друга поддерживающие тросыHGVs curbed on old Severn Bridge. BBC News. 29.09.2006.. Галерея постеров Новая надежда англ.jpg|Английский постер Новая надежда СССР 1.jpg|Советский постер к «Новой надежде» Новая надежда СССР 2.jpg|Второй советский постер Новая надежда нем.jpg|Немецкий постер Новая надежда испан.jpg|Испанский постер Новая надежда итал.jpg|Итальянский постер Новая надежда кит.jpg|Китайский постер Новая надежда турк.jpg|Турецкий постер Новая надежда япон.jpg|Японский постер Советский постер.jpg Французские.jpg 602cf52e8b11.jpg Сноски и примечания }} Ссылки *Официальная страница фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» на StarWars.ru * * * "Новая надежда" на сайте kinomania.ru Эпизод 4 Категория:Фильмы 1977 года